The Beginning, Middle and End of '19 Years Later
by wookiebeast01
Summary: The next generation of Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts. This story focuses on Albus Severus Potter, only one of Harry Potter's kids. Albus experiences his first year at Hogwarts. A new villain comes into play. Will Albus be able to create a new image for himself or will he have to live in his father's shadow...
1. Chapter 1: James compartment

Albus watched as his father waved him off, tears in his green eyes. He was finally doing it. Albus Severus Potter was finally going to Hogwarts just like his brother James and his father and mother before him. His dad had told him many stories of Hogwarts and all the adventures he'd had there. Albus knew he'd never be like his father and he'll never have adventures like his but he had a feeling his first year was going to be... Magical.

Albus walked down the aisle of the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment to sit in. He looked to his left and saw his brother sitting there, laughing with his 'cool' friends. James had always said his friends were cool, the coolest at school and for some reason, Albus believed him.

 _Maybe James will let me sit in here and talk with his friends,_ he thought. But as he was about to slide open the compartment door he locked eyes with his brother.

 _Don't_ , glared James. But instead of doing what his brother said, Albus slid open the compartment door. James and his friends starred at him.

 _Uh oh,_ thought Albus _, maybe this wasn't the best idea._ His brother, James glared ruthlessly at him and gave him the special _I'm gonna kill you_ look. Albus smiled nervously.

"Who's this kid?" Asked one of James' friends.

"Hey," said another, "Isn't that your brother, James? Your a first year, right?"

Albus starred but finally managed a "Y-yeah."

"Cool." The older boy replied.

"Ok." said James, finally speaking up. "It's been real nice seeing you Albus but I'm afraid you have to leave. Bye!"

"C'mon James." said one of James' friends, "Let the kid stay. Just for a little while."

Albus sat across from James, who was still glaring at him like he had just ruined his whole day, and next to a tall, skinny kid with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. James sat next to two people. A pretty blonde girl on his right and a burly black kid on his left. All were in Gryffindor except the pretty blonde girl, who was in Ravenclaw.

"My name's Eddie," said the black kid. "This is Fran-" he pointed to the skinny blonde guy-"And this pretty thing is Aleta or Ally." He gestured towards the pretty blonde. She smiled at Albus, her blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"What house do you think you're gonna get in and... wait... what's your name again?"

"Albus." Albus replied feeling a little more comfortable now.

"You know," said Ally. "The last headmaster, the one before Snape I mean, was named Albus. I hear he was the best headmaster of all time."

"He was." relied Albus, "At least, that's what my dad says."

"I've read some exciting and important stuff about him." reported Ally.

"Like what?" Asked James, obviously troubled that Ally and all his friends were paying more attention to his younger brother instead of him. Maybe not just his friends but definitely Ally. Albus didn't realize Ally was still talking until he gasped. Accidentally out loud. They all starred at him. Ally stopped talking.

"What?" she asked, "You didn't know that Dumbledore killed Grindelwald? Or did you not know that Dumbledore had the elder wand? Or maybe-"

"No!" Albus said quickly, he didn't want her to start a speech about Dumbledore. His dad had told him enough about Dumbledore. Ally reminded Albus of a family friend, Hermione Granger. "Nothing, sorry I just uh... Awkward well, I um... Yeah... You know. So yeah."

"Yeeaaah..." repeated James slowly. "Look, Albus, why don't you go find Rose and all the other first years."

"Yeah, okay." agreed Albus but only because his face was bright red. Albus got up and exited the compartment, happy to leave. He walked down the hall, looking left and right at all the compartments and the people sitting in them.

"Hey Potter!" cried a familiar voice. "Over here!" It was Rose, who was standing a few compartments to the right with her head hanging out, smiling. Rose was pretty and smart. She had hair the color of a carrot and striking blue eyes. She was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. Albus smiled at her and walked into the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2: First Years

Rose sat down in the compartment, Albus sat next to her and looked around. A girl with bushy red hair and bright green eyes sat across from him. Albus forced his eyes away and they landed on a kid with blonde-white hair and grey eyes. His skin was pale and a tad pink tinge from the setting sun. Albus gasped loudly, his eyes widening.

"That's- you're-"

"I know who he is and so does he, Albus. But I swear that Malfoy isn't like his dad or his grandparents. He actually doesn't want anything to do with their pure-blood methods and such, do you Scorpius?"

"No," he said, finally looking up. "I don't. I like muggles. I think they're... Never mind." He blushed and looked away.

"C'mon, Malfoy!" Chided Rose, "Just tell him what you told me. It isn't hard."

He sighed, took a deep breath and looked up at Albus. "I think muggles are extraordinary." Albus raised his eyebrows dramatically.

"Really?" He pushed. "You sure about that? Because your father isn't exactly the-"

"Albus!" Rose screamed and stood up. "So what if the boy has an ugly history! It isn't even his, really! Give him a break... and a chance." She added sitting back down, her cheeks rosier than they normally are. Everyone just stared at her. She avoided eye contact with Malfoy but she looked back at Albus, and even though her face was bright red she still managed the meanest glare Albus has ever seen her or any of her family members give. She stood up, said, "Be nice," and walked out of the compartment leaving the compartment door open.

Albus looked over at the redhead girl and Malfoy. The redhead was staring at him and Malfoy was watching the compartment doors slide back and forth with the trains every bump and turn. Albus decided he didn't want to deal with Malfoy right now (plus, it was already way too awkward) so he turned to the redhead.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh!" She said, her eyes widening. "My name is Ruby Finnigan."

"Finnigan? As in your dad is Seamus Finnigan? Seamus, Seamus Finnigan?" Albus asked stupidly. She must have caught the stupidity because she raised an eyebrow. "Well?" He added to make her stop staring at him lie that.

"Yes, my father is Seamus Finnigan and my mum is Parvati Finnigan. And you're Albus Potter. Harry Potter's son. Hmm..." She added the hmm like she was trying to make Albus feel weirder than he already feels. Fortunately, a 7th year girl slid open their compartment, saving him from an awkward situation. A Head-Girl pin was sitting right next to her Hufflepuff badge.

"We're nearing Hogwarts," she informed them. "You should change into your robes now."

"Ok." Ruby replied, smiling warmly at her. The Head-Girl smiled back and waved before sliding the compartment shut. Malfoy got up, grabbed his robes and walked out of the compartment.

Albus didn't care why Malfoy left he just stood up and put on his robes. It didn't have a specific house badge on it yet since Albus hasn't been sorted.

The train came to a squealing halt and Ruby and Albus walked off the train. A sea of students surrounded them and Albus didn't know where to start looking for the boats. His father had told him first years take the boats across the lake. So of course the boats will be on the lake but... Where's the lake?

"Oi!" Called a familiar rough voice. "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" Albus looked around but couldn't see the man that was talking. It was dark and raining hard so it was very cold. Then the voice called again,

"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS! LAST CALL YA SQUIRTS!" Albus looked around in the darkness but didn't see anyone calling out. All he saw and felt were other students pushing against him and trying to get to the carriages.

"Wait!" Ruby's voice. "Albus! I see him!" She grabbed Albus' hand and pulled him, making him sprint behind her. She stopped abruptly causing Albus to go barreling past her and collide into a humongous man. He fell on his butt.

"Ow," he moaned.

"Watch where yer goin' there Al!" Only a few people called him by that name. Albus looked up at the half giant and smiled.

"Hello Hagrid." Hagrid was tall, as in three times Albus' size. He was wearing his usual mole-skin overcoat. He had a big, black bushy beard that covered up most of his face. The only part of his face you could see were his beetle black eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's yerself?"

"I'm good. You're the one who's going to lead us to the castle, right?"

"Yup!" Hagrid grunted. "That's my job! Now line up right 'ere behind these other first years."

Ruby was already in line and so was Rose and... Scorpius.

"Hey Ruby, Rose... Scorpius." Rose made a face at Albus. Rose said that Scorpius is different from his family but Albus wasn't sure if he should believe that quite yet. He wasn't even sure if Rose should be believing it.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked. "How do you know him?"

"Who?" Albus' was mostly focused on Scorpius so he was confused about who she was talking about.

"The big dude with the ugly overcoat." She answered, rolling her eyes. "Duh..." She added helpfully.

"Oh, that's Hagrid. He comes over for lunch every once in a while."

"Yeah." said Rose. "He's cool. Our parents knew him when they were in Hogwarts."

"That's cool. He seems nice." said Ruby moving up with the line of first years towards the boats.

Albus looked behind him and saw James climbing on one of the carriages. James said the carriages were pulled by thestrals, magical creatures only people who have seen someone die can see. Since Albus hasn't seen anyone die but his pet hamster when he was six, he couldn't see the thestrals.

"Hop on, Al!" Hagrid called from the front of the boat. Albus noticed that the other first years were already on and waiting on him. He smiled awkwardly and climbed onto the boat. The first years began sailing towards Hogwarts where they will spend some of the greatest years of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3: Deputy Headmister

As the first years sailed, Albus looked down at the icy black water. He thought he saw it ripple for a moment, something big must have moved beneath the water's surface. _It must be the giant squid_ , Albus thought excitedly. He looked up at the giant castle looming over him and thought of one thing only, wow. But wow didn't explain the full glory of it.

The castle's towers rose towards the sky like mountains. A bridge stretched across a gap in the mountains the castle was sitting on. A dense forest sat to the right of them. Albus couldn't wait to get inside Hogwarts and figure out where everything leads. Albus also was scared of getting inside and he half wanted to prolong the wait. He was nervous to find out which house the sorting hat would place him in. Would he be in the same house as his family? Or would he be in Slytherin? Albus' father had told him, right before he left for Hogwarts, that the bravest man he knew was a Slytherin but Albus didn't care if one man who went into Slytherin came out ok. He didn't want to get placed into Slytherin at all.

"So..." began Ruby, who was sitting next to him. "What house do you think you're going to get into?"

"Hmm..." Started Rose but Malfoy cut her off.

"Slytherin." He said sadly and Albus stared at him and replied with,

"I second that."

Rose glared at him. "Albus! Scorpius, you don't know for sure if you're going to get placed in Slytherin."

"Yes I do." He replied. "My whole family got placed in Slytherin."

"Scorp... Slytherin might not even be that bad! I mean, think about it... Um... I'm sure at least one wizard/which has turned out good."

"OK..." Is all he replied with. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever... What house do you think you're gonna get in, Ruby?"

"Why haven't you asked me which house I think I'm going to get into, Albus?" Glared Rose

"Dang, Rose, you have a temper." said Ruby.

"Jut another part of my awesome and special personality!" She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled dramatically,they all laughed.

"So?" Rose pushed.

"So... What?" asked Albus, raising and eyebrow.

"Ugh! Honestly Albus, it's like your head is full of bloody mindless rocks."

"Um... I think all rocks are mindless, Rose." Ruby observed.

"Whatever. You know what I mean. Anyway, I think I'm going to get into Gryffindor."

"Well, obviously. I mean, your whole family is from Gryffindor." said Albus.

"Yeah... But Gryffindor is still the best, in my opinion. What about you Albus?" Albus was half hoping the question wouldn't turn towards him. He had a strong feeling he was going to get placed in Slytherin so instead he said,

"Gryffindor, of course."

"What about you Ruby?" asked Albus, determined to get the conversation's attention away from himself.

"Uh... Hmm..." she began, her brow furrowed down into her eyes. It was kind of cute the way her left nostril twitched when she was concentrating and thinking. "Maybe... Hufflepuff." This startled Albus. He expected her to say Gryffindor like Rose and him did. But she said Hufflepuff... Why? He decided to ask.

"Hufflepuff? Why?"

"Well," she began. "I know both of my parents were in Gryffindor..."

"Yeah."

"But... I don't know. I guess I've always just liked the Hufflepuffs." Albus raised both eyebrows. "Well, I mean, they don't get very much attention and I still think they're really cool. Besides my favorite color is green and I definitely don't want to get in Slytherin and my second favorite color is yellow so... Tada. Hufflepuff!"

"Ah..."

The boats came to a halt on the shore but they didn't lurch like normal boats would when stopping. They rolled up the shore rather smoothly. The first years got out and looked around, not sure of what to do next.

"A'right, ya Squirts! I want three lines at the foot of those stairs! C'mon!"

Albus, Rose, Ruby and Malfoy ran over and lined up behind the other first years, all of them standing in the same line. Hagrid moved towards the front of the lines and told the first years to follow him. They walked up the stairs, shivering from the cold. The stairs seemed to go on forever, even though there were only three flights on the way to the top of the hill. The idea that Albus would be placed into Slytherin seemed to drag him down. He even tripped a few times, Ruby catching him before he could tumble down the stairs.

"Are you ok? Or are your feet just crooked?" she aked.

"Feet... crooked... What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Albus, something's going on and... I know we just met and stuff but you can tell me. Whatever it is, I swear I'm trustworthy."

"I believe you, Ruby, I just..." he sighed an exasperated sigh and almost tripped again, Ruby grabbing him under the arms.

"Albus..." She said, her eyebrows furrowed in a look of concern/annoyance. Albus looked around at all the students who could easily lean in and eavesdrop. Albus was scared of becoming a Slytherin and knows that many other students are but he's still scared of admitting it out loud.

"Later." He replied. She groaned and rolled her eyes, obviously frustrated. They reached the top of the stairs and Hagrid told them to wait there as he disappeared inside the castle.

A few minutes later Hagrid returned with a short little man with white hair and round glasses. He was short as in he was only three feet tall. He hobbled out next to Hagrid and said in a squeaky little voice,

"Hello, first years. I am Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmister of this school and charms teacher. Now, if you will follow me..." The first years followed Professor Flitwick into the castle, Albus was shivering but not from the cold, from nervousness and anxiousness.

The heavy doors shut behind the last first year and they were on to experience the greatest seven years of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Ceremony

The first years stood in one big hall in front of two big, oak doors. Professor Flitwick looked at, or _up_ , at the first years crowding the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said in his squeaky voice. "The start of term banquet will begin in a moment but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because your houses will be like your family. You will attend classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitories, and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own important history and each house has produced outstanding witches and and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will gain you house points and any rule-breaking-" He eyed the crowd of first years testily, "-will take them away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points gets awarded the House Cup, which is a great honor. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the whole school. I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." He walked through the doors leaving Albus with a stomach full of butterflies.

"Alright, come along." Professor Flitwick returned. "The sorting ceremony is about to start." The first years followed him through the big oak doors and into the Great Hall. Four tables sat in a row around the room. Each table was crowded with students of all ages, 11-17. The ceiling...sky? was lit by thousands of candles making it look almost like the many stars outside. The ceiling looked just like the sky outside-pitch black with a few stars here and there but most of them hidden by rough storm clouds. Albus looked around at the tables, where he was going to be eating everyday for the next year. Each table was laid with golden goblets, plates and silverware. All gold. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Pale faces sat staring at the first years, all smiling and laughing. Some making faces and telling jokes to the person sitting next to them.

The first years walked along the hall in a group, no longer in three lines. The stopped in front of the teachers table where a stool was sitting just a few feet away from Albus. The thing old garment that was sitting on the stool made his stomach twist and turn but in a good way. It was an old, floppy wizards' hat. It seemed to be broken at the seams. His father told him about this. The hat speaks from the seam. He was excited to see what house he would be placed in but he was also worried. Everyone here is expecting him to get into Gryffindor like his father. What if he doesn't get into Gryffindor? What was everyone going to think?

"Alright," called Professor Flitwick. "When I call your name sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Abbot, Edmund."

A short kid with blond ruffled hair and shocking gray eyes walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. It fell below his eyes and some of the students laughed.

"Hmm..." said the sorting hat. It sat and Albus could almost imagine a little brow furrowing above brown eyes, thinking. Finally it said. "Quite difficult, yes, yes, quite difficult but I am quite... No? Yes! RAVENCLAW!"

The table on the far right stood up and cheered loudly, clapping Edmund on the back as he sat down, blushing.

"Cole, Emily-" And it went on until a name was called that made the hall grow silent. Of course not as silent as they were when Harry Potter's name was called or as silent as they were when James Potter's name was called but still silent. More silent then they were with anyone else. Even Rose, who got placed in Gryffindor. Or Scorpius Malfoy who, of course got placed in Slytherin. Ruby wasn't sorted yet.

"Potter, Albus." Albus walked up, his head down so that he wouldn't have to look at the crowd of students staring into the back of his skull. Professor Flitwick picked up the old hat and placed it on Albus' head.

"Oh hello..." It groaned. "Another Potter. I rather like the Potters... Yes, very nice. Your brother is quite the bit of trouble though. Maybe you could calm him down..." Albus didn't hear half of what the sorting hat was saying. All he was thinking about was how he might get placed into Slytherin. Then he remembered what his father had told him before Albus had left for Hogwarts:

 _"If it matters, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"It did for me."_

Those last four words changed Albus _It did for me_... He didn't care now. If he was going to be placed in Slytherin then he'd be happy to go somewhere his dad had almost been. Finally the sorting hat decided,

"SLYTHERIN!" That one word made the whole hall gasp. The Gryffindors were already standing up and slowly sat back down, muttering as they heard the name of their enemy. Surprisingly, Albus smiled. He got up, off the stool and walked to meet the table situated at the far left of the Great Hall. He sat across from Malfoy. He smirked at Albus and Albus shrugged in return.

Finally he heard the name "Finnigan, Ruby" called and looked up expectantly, knowing for a fact that she was going to into Gryffindor. Apparently, Malfoy was thinking the same thing and said,

"I bet she'll get into Gryffindor."

"I think so." Albus replied.

Then the sorting hat' voice rang out:

"SLYTHERIN!" Albus' and Malfoy's jaw dropped. Albus watched as the girl with bushy red hair and green eyes skip towards the Slytherin table. She smiled at him and Malfoy as she sat down.

"Well," she grinned. "I never expected this."


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of Term Feast

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated lately! I've been so busy with schoolwork. What with the finals and the tests and all that. Soooooooorrrrryyyy! But here you go! Hopefully you aren't that mad at me! ;)**

 **-A**

* * *

"Neither did I," Albus replied, raising an eyebrow and smiling at the same time. He was still a bit nervous about getting into Slytherin because, of course, all of the evil wizards and witches came out of Slytherin.

"So..." Ruby began. "This might be a little weird... But... I'm kind of excited! Honestly, I never thought I'd get into Slytherin. I was kind of expecting Gryffindor since, you know, my whole family's gotten into Gryffindor. I kind of broke the, uh, 'family tradition'."

"Sorry, about that-"

"What!? Are you crazy!? This is GREAT!-"

"-Oh...-"

"-I've always wanted to break a family tradition! I mean, sure it's been going on for years and years... But that's what makes it more fun! I was sure I was going to break it. I thought, ok, If I get placed in Gryffindor than why not try to marry someone from a different house when I get older?"

"Uh..."

"I know what you're going to say," she smiled, flipping her bushy red hair over her shoulder. "I am a genius! Well, thank you, Albus but I already know that."

"Uhhh..." Albus looked at Malfoy, who sat across from him. Malfoy looked stunned. Ruby just smiled and looked up at the head table where a lady with gray hair and green robes and wearing spectacles stood up and walked over to a golden podium with an eagle, its wings spread on the front. She looked around at the sea of students before raising her hands and calling for silence.

"Good evening. My name is Professor McGonagall. To our new students, welcome. To our old students, welcome back. Another wonderful year of magical education awaits you. As your teacher and headmistress I have to make sure you stay safe and don't do anything stupid so, we have a few rules to go over." Albus heard some of the students moan, one of them being Ruby. "Students shall not leave Hogwarts grounds, third through seventh years can visit Hogsmeade but only with a signed permission slip from a parent or guardian. Students are forbid from faculty areas like the kitchen-I'm looking at you James Potter-" Albus looked over to the Gryffindor table to see his brother smirk. "The faculty lounge and the offices unless you get permission from a faculty member, this includes classrooms when classes are not in session. Students may not enter the dormitories or common rooms of houses that are not their own. Boys may not enter girl's dormitories. The Forbidden Forest, also known as the Dark Forest, is strictly forbidden to all students unless you have a faculty escort. Students must be in bed by a 10:00pm curfew. Students may not leave their house common rooms until 6:00am. Swimming and boating in the Black Lake is prohibited without faculty or prefect supervision. No student is allowed in the restricted section of the library without a signed note from a faculty member. Now, let us feast!" She smiled as plates and plates of food just appeared right before Albus' eyes.

James had told him about all the food and how it appears on the table with a 'pop' but he was still surprised. It actually almost gave him a heart attack when the bowl of mashed potatoes appeared on his hand, crushing his fingers. He yelped, yanking his hand back. He moved his fingers slowly, trying to regain feel in them.

"WooHoo!" A boy the same age as him with wild, red hair and grey eyes started to dig into the food. He ate it as though he's never seen this much food in his life. And looking at his frail and skinny figure Albus didn't doubt that. Ruby noticed that Albus was looking at him and said,

"That's my cousin."

"Your _cousin_!?" Albus stared at her in disbelief.

"Yup," she said still eating. She looked up since she looked at her cousin. "His name is Archie. I actually just met him a few months ago. He's a cousin through marriage so we aren't actually related. Honestly, I think he's bloody revolting! I despise him." She said that last part a bit too loudly. Archie looked over.

"Oh, HEY! RUBY!" Dang he was loud! He was practically screaming his head off. Albus moved over a little bit so that he didn't get his ear blown off his body. Ruby, who was sitting across from Albus said,

"Hi." In a very low voice without even looking up.

"I forget you were coming to Hogwarts too this year! What a COINCIDENCE! Am I right!?" He slapped his knee and laughed. Albus could see why he was so annoying. Then Archie pointed at Malfoy sitting next to Ruby and asked,

"Is that your _boyfriend?_ " He smiled slyly.

"No!" Ruby and Malfoy yelled at the same time, their faces growing red.

"Good. Because I think you can do _way_ better than him, Red."

"Red?" Albus whispered to her.

"He thinks that's his 'cute' nickname for me."

"I kinda like it." Albus replied, smiling. She just glared at him.

"So, Red, I was thinkin'... Since we are in the same house together and at Hogwarts the same year, maybe, do you think you'd like to go out with me?" He smiled cheekily. Albus was shocked he even asked that question. Can't he see that Ruby doesn't like him?

"No." Ruby stated, her eyes on her plate of food.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Why not!? Archie! We are _cousins_!"

"Cousins through _marriage_." He replied hopefully. "So it's different." Albus could practically see Ruby's brain working, desperately trying to come up with a plan. She needed help.

"I said no... because... Because..." This is when Albus chose to come to the rescue.

"Because she already has a boyfriend." Albus said. He caught himself by surprise doing that. He barely knew the girl.

"WHAT!? Who?" Archie raised his eyebrows at him.

"Uh...-"Albus was quickly trying to come up with a random name or another name in the same grade. Problem was, he didn't know many people. Except maybe his brother but he was second year. He was interrupted by Ruby.

"Albus." Albus was paralyzed when he heard his name. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell into a small 'o'. Ruby looked straight at him and pleaded with her green eyes. "Just this once?" She whispered. Albus sighed. Then he looked at Archie and said,

"Yeah, me." If Archie raised his eyebrows any higher they would've flown off his forehead.

"You." He questioned, realization sinking in. He looked at his food as if he no longer had an appetite. Then he looked back at Albus. Then came the question Albus has been dreading since the moment he said it.

"When did you guys meet? How long have you been together? Where did you meet?" Well, the _few_ questions.

"Uhhh..." Albus just stared at him blankly. Ruby, however was quick.

"August 2nd. About a month. And we met at Diagon Alley. He helped me with my books." She smiled while saying it making it look more convincing. Malfoy just sat there, smirking. Archie raised a suspicious eyebrow then turned to glare at Albus. Finally he said,

"Whatever." and got up from his seat to sit a few seats away from us.

 _Thank goodness!_ Was all Albus thought until he saw Malfoy trying not to laugh. He then looked at Ruby,

"Oh..."

"Yeah." She said.

"I wasn't planning on having a girlfriend until, like, third or fourth year. Honestly I don't really want a girlfriend...yet." He said, playing with the hem of his robes.

"Yeah, well I don't really want a boyfriend yet. But I wasn't thinking _actually_ become one. I mean, it was just an excuse to get Archie off my back." She said, also looking down.

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you, anyway. For helping me out, I mean."

"No problem. But you do know that Archie will be around and... you know."

"Well, we could always just _act_ like we are, you know, together. Only when he's around, of course. Not all the time. That'd be weird."

"Weirder then it already is?"

"True." She stated with a small smile.

"Yeah, so whenever he comes around just, you know, laugh at something I said all lovey-dovey like." Albus had no idea how one would act with his 'girlfriend' so he was just stating stuff he remembered when his parents got all love-like.

"So... Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6: Malfoy

"Hey Lily," Albus whispered to her before they could get up from their seats at the Slytherin table. "Who's that?"

Albus was referring to a man of about his late 60's with white hair that flopped over the left side of his face. He had a giant scar that started right before his right ear and ran all the way down, through his lips and ending at his chin. But it wasn't the scar that caught Albus off guard, it was the eyes. Both the pupil _and_ iris were pitch black. It took up most of the whites of his eyes, leaving only small spaces in the corners for white.

Who's that"How am I supposed to know? I only know as much as you do! I don't read up on this stuff!" He rolled his eyes at her. "Look," she said, mocking him and rolling her eyes. "He's probably just a teacher or something."

"Yeah... Or something."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know... Something doesn't... _feel_ right."

"Something doesn't feel right? Really? Are you one of those crystal ball ladies going undercover?"

"What!" He was shocked. Crystal ball ladies? Really? "No, of course not! I'm going to go talk to James." She shrugged.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes at her and she mocked him. He sighed, smiling a little to himself as he started his small walk to the Gryffindor table. Sadly, that was when everyone else (in the whole hall, mind you) started to get up and make their way to the doors of the Great Hall. He suddenly heard a voice call out,

"Slytherin first years! Slytherin first years! This way, please. Follow me. I'll lead you to the common room. Slytherin first years, this way!" Albus cringed. If he went to talk to James now he would miss being taken to the common room. Albus felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and squeeze lightly.

"Hey, Al." Albus turned around to find Teddy, his 'adopted' brother looking at him and smiling. "How's it going? Aren't you supposed to be following your Head Boy?" Teddy Lupin was a Hufflepuff third year and a metamorphmagus, taking after his mom, Nymphadora Tonks. He had blue hair and electrifying blue eyes.

"Fine." Albus shrugged. "I just need to find James."

"Why?" Teddy questioned.

"It's urgent. I have a questiion to ask him."

"It can't wait for tomorrow?"

"Well... I mean... Well, I guess it _could_ but. NO IT CANNOT! I CANNOT WAIT! IT'D BE TORTURE!" He whined the last words.

"Ooookay... Why can't you just ask me? If it's anything about Hogwarts I might know more considering I've been here a year longer than your brother has."

Oh. Why not? "Ok." Albus took a deep breath, calming himself from his sudden panic attack. "Who's tha- Wait. What!?"

"Who? Ms. McGonagall?"

'"No. Not her. Ugh! He's not there any more."

"Oh. Sorry you missed him. Find me tomorrow and ask the same question during breakfast, ok? I'll be there around 8-9 since there's no school tomorrow."

"Ok.." Albus sighed frustratedly. Albus was about to walk away when all the sudden a blonde head came running up and jumped onto Teddy's back, causing him to stagger and almost knock Albus to the floor.

"Hey Teddy!"

"Eh... Hey Vic." Even though he was nearly killed he smiled wide and longingly at the site of her face hovering inches from his. Albus decided to go now.

After wondering around aimlessly, walking circles and ending back exactly where he started he finally found the Slytherin first years being lead by a gruff lookin 6th year. He had dark hair, was tall and seemed to be built the size of a tree trunk (the big ones). Albus shimmied into the crowd and looked around for Lily. He locked eyes with Archie and looked quickly look away before he could give Albus the look of pure hatred.

"Albus." Lily called from behind him. He spun around to see her looking at him with a 'well?' face. "Well?" She mused? He was right.

"Well... what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, who is Mr. Shark?"

"Mr. Shark?"

"Yeah. That's the name I gave the teacher/or something old guy with the beady, black eyes."

"But why _shark_?"

"Duh," she said helpfully, rolling her eyes. "Because his eyes remind me of a sharks'. Beady and black and looking for their next meal."

"You know, I'm starting to seriously wonder if I should stay away from you." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't blame you. I'm too amazing to be around. It's ok. I understand. It's for your own good. My awesome glare radiating off me could kill you if you get to close. So, you know, I understand completely." She looked away, pretending to wipe a tear. "My beautiful gift of awesomeness is a curse."

"Wow. Conceited much?"

"Shut up." She said, pushing him. "Besides, you know it's true."

"Sure... Let's go with that." She pushed him again. He smiled. He knew that Lily and he were going to be great friends.

"Hey." Albus turned around to see a face he wasn't too content with just yet. Malfoy walked next to him, smiling sheepishly.

"Hello." Albus said without emotion. Lily smiled kindly even though she didn't believe his 'I'm good and not like my family. I'm not like generations and generations before me. Even though it's in my blood I'm just not like that! Even though it's my first instict, I'm just not like that!' Mmmhm. _Sure..._

"So..." Started Malfoy nervously. "Slytherin, huh?"

"Really? I was literally sitting across from you at the Start of Term Feast."

"I know... Honestly, I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"Well don't." Said Albus still looking straight ahead, his face remaining expressionless.

"Look," Malfoy's voice seemed to be rising a little. His fists were clenched. "I know that you think I'm like my dad and I bet your dad told you all about him well, news flash, Potter, I'm not!"

Albus just raised an eyebrow, stopping in the middle of the group of Slytherins and starred at him. Malfoy sighed.

"You want me to prove it, don't you?"

"That'd be nice, yes."

"I don't really know how to prove it to you-"

"There, it's settled then." Albus started to walk away but was yanked back by Malfoy.

"No, wait! Not knowing how to do something doesn't mean one shouldn't try."

"What are you? Dumbledore?"

"No. My dad told me that before I got onto the Hogwarts Express. He said I could be anything I want. He told me I'm a pureblood-"

"Of course he did."

"No! Listen, Potter. He told me I'm a pureblood. He told me that my whole family were purebloods. But he also told me that he was a coward."

"No he didn't. You're father is _nothing_ like that. I mean, he's not someone who goes around telling people he's a coward. I mean, I _know_ he's a coward. He's little Mr. Myfatherwillhearaboutthis!"

"Shut up, Potter!" Malfoy took a step closer to Albus, his face contorted in a scowl. "You know _nothing_ about my father so don't you _dare_ say anything about nor against him. I know that my father was a coward but I also know that he is brave and a good man. He might have been a coward when he was young but you have no idea what he's like now."

"You're right. I don't. Go on."

"Thank you. So, what I'm trying to say is that my father told me I can be whatever I want, whoever I want. Grandfather Lucius doesn't want me to be whoever I want. He doesn't want me to break tradition. He said if I marry anyone else who is not a pureblood I will be disowned and shamed."

"Ha. You've got a Mulan story going on there. Oh, what will you do?" Albus said sarcastically. Apparently Malfoy didn't catch the sarcasm because he said,

"I don't know. I don't know." And continued walking away from Albus. Albus looked at the ground now feeling regret. What if he let Malfoy in? What would've happened? Would everything have been ok? Or would he end up being like his father and all the other Malfoys before him? What if Albus just gave him a chance, even the slightest one? Would Malfoy prove him wrong and end up not like his father? Albus was pulled out of his thoughts by Ruby.

"We should get going, Albus." She said looking at him with a creased brow.

"L-let's go." He stuttered. He didn't know why he was stuttering. Maybe, on the inside, he actually wanted to give Malfoy a chance. Maybe he will.


	7. Chapter 7: The Slytherin Common Room

Ruby and Albus had to run to catch up with the Slytherin group. The Head Boy was walking quietly ahead of the group.

"What's his name again?" Ruby asked.

"Um... Actually I don't think he told us. Maybe it's some name like... Jagger or Blade."

The Head Boy turned around to face the group after heading down long staircases and into what seemed to be underneath the castle. They stood in the middle of a long corridor made up of metal and stone brick. Blazing torches burned on either side of them, casting shadows against the walls.

"We are in the dungeons." He said in a gruff monotone. "This is where the Slytherin Common Room is located. My name is Guy and I'm Head Boy." He talked in such a monotone it was hard not to laugh. "I hope that we will all be able to get along and try not to kill the other. Unless, of course you really _have_ to... Then of course I might let it slip past and pretend it was an accident." He smiled cruelly. "Ah, I'm just kiddin'. Little humor to get the first day started." A few kids kind of snickered but nobody really laughed. Albus just stared at him. If this was what Slytherin was like he didn't want to be in it. Apparently Ruby was thinking the same thing because she inhaled a small breath before awkwardly shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Anyway, come this way." A little hesitant to follow Guy after the 'killing' comment, Albus reluctantly followed him. He led the way through the dungeons and finally stopped at a stone wall where one torch sat in the center, lighting up the cold brick. Guy walked up to it and said gruffly,

"Parsel-tongue."

The wall slid open with a soft grinding sound.

"This is the Slytherin Common Room," Guy said in a rough monotone. "To the left is the stairs to the girls' dormitories and to the right is the boys' dormitories." Then he turned around, looked everyone in the eye in turn and said, "Goodnight." He turned on his heel and walked out of the Common Room through the wall (of course the wall was open, otherwise that's be weird).

"Hmm. Someone's grouchy." Ruby stated sarcastically with her arms crossed over chest. Albus laughed.

"Yeah, maybe. But I honestly think that's just his personality." She snickered.

"Eh, you never know. He might have just woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Albus laughed at her comment and looked around the room. The room looked like a dungeon. Albus figured that's why they called it the Slytherin Dungeon. Greenish lamps hung around the walls casting a mysterious and somewhat creepy glow, probably because the dungeon was located under the lake. Green chairs and sofas sat around lazily, some containing students. In the back of the room against the wall were black button-tufted leather sofas and dark wooden cabinets. Tapestries of people in green robes lined the walls.

"Who are the people on the wall-carpets?" Ruby asked, pointing to some of the tapestries.

"First of all, those are not wall-carpets. They are called tapestries." Said a new voice. Albus and Ruby turned around to see a girl a few inches shorter than Albus (which is saying something because he's shorter than Ruby). She had startling blue eyes, freckles and waist length brown hair. She held out her hand.

"Hello, my name is Amy Benson." She smiled and looked at them pointedly. After a few seconds of just staring at the other Amy finally sighed and said, "... And your name is...?"

"Oh! Yes!" Said Albus, slowly recovering from the shock of her sudden arrival. "My name is Albus."

"And you are?" Amy looked at Ruby.

"A girl who wasn't asking for someone to correct her. Especially a snobbish little girl." Ruby answered her, rather rudely, Albus thought.

"I am not _snobbish_ nor _little._ I happen to be the exact same age you are."

"How did that work? Did you just not grow? Are you a malfunctioned baby or something?"

It was rather awkward for Albus, just standing there while these two girls argued. He's never been in between a girl argument since he only has one sister.

" _Malunctioned baby!?_ I am not a malfunctioned baby!? I am just a few inches short!"

"A few inches? Ha! More like a few feet? You look like a goblin from Gringotts!" Ruby shot at her. _Ok, this was going to far,_ Albus thought.

"Alright, alright!" Albus stepped in between them. "Ruby, what is your problem? Just let it go! Would you have gotten this upset with me if I corrected you? 'Cause I was going to before she did."

"Probably not, Albus. But she came up behind us, I don't know her and she thinks that she can just correct me!? Well, she can't!"

"Ruby, I barely know you. We just met on the train." Albus looked over at Amy who was rocking back and forth of her heels awkwardly.

"Maybe. But out parents knew each other forever and we're gonna be here for seven more years."

"Well so is she, Ruby!" Ruby seemed to register this is the split second Albus had said it. So she said,

"Bloody brilliant. That's just _bloody_ fantastic."

"Well, so the next seven years aren't awkward, why don't you guys shake hands and restart." They walked up to each other and shook hands, rather awkwardly.

"Hello." Amy said in a monotone.

"Hey." Ruby replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm Amy Benson. And you are?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with again-"

"Ruby..." Albus warned.

"Fine! My name is Ruby Finnigan."

"So," Albus turned to Amy. "You're a pureblood, right?"

"No." She said, rather bluntly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a muggle-born. I can see why you would think that though. Since I'm in Slytherin."

"No! I mean, well... Alright maybe, yes."

"Well, are you a pure-blood? Either of you?"

"Well, no. We're both half-bloods."

"Exactly. Why ask then?"

"Well... I-I-Um... Yeah, I guess you've got a point there." Albus bowed his head and looked at the floor. Then he looked back up.

"Did you say you were a muggle-born?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I guess I'm just a little... confused."

"Confused... How?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed low into her startling blue eyes.

"Well, I don't know I guess. I just... I've never heard of a-"

"There's no such thing as a muggle-born Slytherin." Ruby interrupted.

"There is now!" Amy said cheerfully, raising her hands in the air and smiling wide. Albus couldn't help but smile smile at her perkiness.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" _Uh oh_ , Albus thought. He was hoping he wouldn't have to hear that voice ever again. Of course he knew he'd be wrong since he was sharing a dormitory with him bit still... It would be nice.

"So I was thinking..." Said Archie slyly. He reminded Albus of a fox, sly, cunning and red haired. His grey eyes narrowed and he smiled. "That I'd apologize about what happened earlier and-"

"Guys! Archie is coming!" Malfoy ran up and practically yelled at them. Archie looked at him, obviously annoyed.

"Little late, Scorpius." Ruby said, annoyed. "He's already here."

"Oh." He looked at Archie who was standing next to the sweaty Malfoy with his arms crossed over his chest. Malfoy smiled awkwardly. "Well, this isn't awkward at all. I'll try to be better next time."

"There still is something you could do, Malfoy." Ruby said nodding at Amy.

"Oh!" He said. "Of course. Hi. My name is Scorpius Malfoy. What's yours?"

"Amy Benson." Amy answered.

"That's interesting. Would you like to step this way with me for a moment? I could tell you more about Slytherin. I happen to know much about them since my whole family has been in it."

"Sure! That sounds delightful!"

"Really? Wow. You remind me of Granger, Ron Weasley's wife."

"Oh I know her! She-"

"Yeah, yeah, come along." Malfoy grabbed her by the elbow and lead her away from the trio.


End file.
